Ciudad de la Noche Oscura
by fiorellalambusta
Summary: ¿Que hubiese pasado si Jocelyn Fairchild tuviera una hija en vez de Sebastian? Clary Fairchild se encuentra en Idris bajo la amenaza de Valentine y acaba de descubrir la verdad; Sol Morgenstern es su hermana y tiene sangre de demonio. Ian Smith, el otro mejor amigo de Clary debe decidir y apostar su amor hacia Sol o hacia su deber co
1. Chapter 1

**La Verdad**

Simon e Ian corrían por el camino de Idris buscando a Clary.  
A Ian le dolían las piernas, siempre fue un chico atlético, para ser un "mundano".Pero ni toda la preparación para presentarse a la Ascención le sirvió para correr como un lunático por todo Idris atrás de Simon, que corría como un rayo. Pero claro -Pensó- Él es un vampiro, y yo, un Cazador de Sombras a medias  
Clary había salido disparando después de hablar con Jocelyn, aunque tendría que haber esperado a que le aceptarán su propuesta de la Runa de Alianza. Ni Simon ni Ian sabían qué le habia contado su madre, pero seguramente no era nada bueno.

Cuando por fin la vieron, estaba sentada en lo alto de una pequeña montaña, mirando al infinito. Simon se acercó despacio y se sentó al lado, sabía que estaba llorado, lo habia olido con su super olfato de vampiro . Ian se acercó detras y se sentó al otro lado.  
Hace muchos años , los tres mosqueteros, como Clary solía decir, iban juntos a todas partes , y los niños protegían a la pequeña Clary de todo lo malo. En realidad, Ian era el que la protegia, él ademas de ser un año más grande, era alto y habia desarollado musculos a corta edad, en secreto era un chico sensible, era el tipo de superdeportista que lloraba en secreto si su novia lo engañaba o amenazaba al novio de sus hermanas por si las dudas. Simon en cambio, abrazaba a Clary y tiraba piedras detrás de Ian si era necesario.

Parte por parte, Clary les explicó todo.

-Veamos si entendí -Dijo Simon- Tu madre sí tiene un hijo, y no es Jace, sino que es una chica, y es nada menos que Sol Verlac . Ella tiene sangre de demonio en la sangre por ser un experimento de Valentine, tu padre, y vos y Jace, tienen sangre de Angel. El rubio es hijo del segundo al mando de Valentine. Y hoy , van a atacar este lugar. Me equivoco en algo?  
-Creo que no- dijo Clary, demasiado calmada, contarles a sus mejores amigos todo esto, le habia sacado un gran peso de encima- El problema, es Jace.  
-Hay que ir con la Clave y esperar su decision, luego sabran que hacer con Jace -Contesto Ian, sus ojos verde agua se mostraban serios.- Es uno de los mejores Nefilim, y ahora que saben que es un Herondale , no tienen mas remedio que hacer algo.  
-Tenes razón - Dijo la chica angel, el pelo color zanahoria se oscurecía junto a la noche- Vamos.

Ian Smith trató de no verse preocupado, el saber que Sol Verlac era una Morgenstern y tenia sangre de Lilith le cayó como una piedra. Nadie sabía que ella lo había llamado y llevado a cabalgar como parte de un recorrido por Alacante. Había sido tan linda y educada, con esos ojos negros que te atravesaban como una flecha, que la idea de que sea un monstruo le daba vuelta el estómago. O se lo daba vuelta la idea de tener que matarla.

Juntos, fueron al Gard.


	2. 2 Sol Morgenstern

**(2) Sol Morgenstern**

• _Flashback•_

 _Clary Fairchild llegó a la casa de los primos de los Lightwood, esperando ver a Jace, Isabelle, a Alec._ _  
_ _Pero es su lugar vió a Ian hablando con una chica._ _  
_ _Él no se había percatado de mi presencia, miraba con ojos de enamorado a la chica de pelo negro, que leía un libro en latín y miraba a la recién llegada por el rabillo del ojo, con suma curiosidad._ _  
_ _Está muy entrenada -pensó- Nadie podría haberme escuchado y mirarme así, como si me viera despierta después de observarme dormida durante horas_ _  
_ _Ian se dió cuenta que la atencion de la chica estaba puesta en otra cosa y la vió. Su cara de sorpresa le dió gracia como siempre, mostraba sus ojos claros como platos y la frente se le arrugaba, lo que hacía que su despeinado cabello se le levantara como a un duende._ _  
_ _\- Pensé que no venías, Jace dijo qu..._ _  
_ _-Cuando llegué no estaban -Dijo, concentrada en otra cosa- ¿Quién es ella?_

 _La mujer dejó el libro a un lado y se levantó. Lo hizo tan gracilmente y con tanta tranquilidad que la podría haber comparado con un gato negro._ _Tenia 18 años o menos, era joven._

 _-Sol Verlac -Dijo, con una voz suave y relajada, le tendió la mano- Tu debes ser Clarissa Morgenstern, he escuchado sobre tí, un placer._ _  
_ _-Sí, soy yo -Se preguntó qué sabria de ella- Esta es tu casa?_ _  
_ _\- Estoy de visita, es la casa de mis tíos , la Inquisidora Penhallow y su familia._ _  
_ _\- Oh, ya veo- Se dirigió a Ian- ¿Está Jace?_ _  
_ _-Se fue con la señorita Penhallow- Dijo éste con el ceño fruncido- Alec e Isabelle fueron a su casa._ _  
_ _-Voy a verlos ,entonces._ _  
_ _-Ibamos a ir a cabalgar por Idris , tengo que entendido que vos tampoco lo conoces-Dijo Sol, con un brillo en los ojos- puedes venir si quieres._ _  
_ _-En otro momento, tal vez._ _  
_ _-De acuerdo, Clarissa._

 _Lo había dicho sin emoción, pero pudo ver en sus ojos un deje de amargura. Tal vez sí queria conocerme pensó Clary._ _  
_ _Ahora que la veía más de cerca pudo ver bien sus rasgos. Tenía una tez clara y ojos oscuros como la noche, un pelo negro muy bien cuidado, a la altura un poco más baja que los hombros, perfecto para que no moleste con una cola de caballo en una pelea. Su constitución era delgada , pero totalmente en forma y tenía lo suyo en los pechos. Era alta y delicada, y por su postura se notaba años de duro entrenamiento. Tenía ropa negra, no un traje de combate, era elegante y cómoda, y el negro le sentaba bien. Era totalmente hermosa._ _  
_ _A su lado, Ian, con sus ojos claros como el agua de mar, su pelo descuidado y su cuerpo musculoso, con unas pocas runas recién estrenadas. Aún se veía en él un deje mundano, pero la sangre de Raziel lo había hecho un guerrero._ _  
_ _Clary se despidió y los dejó solos, su amigo la abrazó y le agradeció al oido el tiempo a solas con Sol. La señorita Verlac la miró y le prometió un recorrido por Alacante._ _  
_ _Clary salió, buscando a su hermano._

• _Fin del flashback•_

Jace Lightwood entró a la cueva después de perseguir a su padre.  
Ese padre que lo había convertido en un monstruo.  
Tenía planeado matarlo, y de ser posible, dar su vida en ello. Por los Nefilim, los subterráneos, su familia, y Clary.  
Clary. Por culpa de su padre la amaba, y por culpa de su padre, no podía amarla.  
Era su hermana, y solo los monstruos hacían incesto. O bueno, los mundanos raros.  
No tenía que pensar en Clary , solo lo desconcentraba.

Lo vió al fondo de la cueva. Valentine estaba con un elegante traje , parecía flexible, debe ser parecido a un traje de combate.  
Su cabello rubio blanquecino y su blanca piel contrastaba con sus ojos negros. Pero lo más raro no era que estaba hablando, sino que estaba hablando con una chica.  
-Ya conoces el plan, -Dijo Valentine- llama a tu madre cuando yo convoque al Angel.  
\- Sí, lo sé -Contesto la su pesar, Jace la conocía- Será divertido. Madre se hará un festín.

Sol Verlac tenía un brillo en los ojos de emoción, más allá de eso, sus ojos no denotaban expresión alguna, como cuevas, solo dejaban entrever deseo y furia.

-Lo sé -Replicó Valentine, como si estuviera en confianza- Si hubieses conseguido el Libro como te pedí, no solo se haría un festín. Clarissa se lo dió a un brujo, a un subterráneo.

Sol le puso una mano en el hombro, lo que sorprendió aún más a Jace. Aunque los ojos de la chica mostraban un enojo controlado, se mostró en confianza.

-No fue mi culpa, -replicó- el brujo sospechaba, vió la sangre de Lilith en mí, padre.

Padre. Sangre de Lilith. Clarissa.  
A Jace le bombardeaban los oídos. Ella era su hermana? O era ella la de sangre de demonio?

-Si te dejas vencer por un miserable subterráneo, no creas que Lilith te será amable.  
-Lo será -Dijo la chica, fría - Adiós padre.

Valentine se fue pasando por alto a Jace que se escondía en silencio.

-No creas que no te ví, mi querido hermanito.

Sol Morgenstern miraba a Jace con la empuñadura de Heosphoros preparada.


	3. 3 Venganza

**(3) Venganza**

Alec Lightwood se encontraba abrazado a su madre, Maryse, mientras la realidad los golpeaba.  
Max había muerto.  
Cuando entraron a la casa y vieron a una Isabelle llorando, abrazada a un pequeño cuerpo tirado en el piso, la familia cayó.  
Isabelle les había contado entre sollozos lo que había pasado, en el único momento en que su tristeza cambió otro sentimiento, por una furia descontrolada, fue al pronunciar el nombre del asesino: Sol Verlac.

Clary y Simon nos habían contado todo antes de encontrar a Isabelle. Y ahora sabían que la verdadera asesina era Sol Morgenstern, la hija de Valentina, quien poseía sangre de demonio. No era Sol Verlac, la verdadera prima de Aline Penhallow.

La Clave habia aceptado el plan de Clary, y ella ya había hecho y enseñado las runas a todos los adultos que iban a pelear.  
Simon había estado consolando a Isabelle hasta que esta se fue corriendo hacia nadie sabe donde. Y Simon quedó ayudando con los preparativos.  
Ian se estaba preparando para pelear, el era un año mayor y se lo consideraba un adulto. Estaba nervioso por ser su primera pelea, pero lo afrontaba tranquilo, se había preparado para esto. Había hecho su runa de alianza con un vampiro que hablaba hasta por los codos y que se habia ido hace un momento a alimentarse. Le había pedido a Clary que le haga runas nuevas, ya que el tenia solo las básicas, y termino con una runa de fuerza y otras permanente como Valor en Combate y Agilidad que lo habían dejado un poco débil y necesitó otra runa de fuerza. Nadie sabía que se encontraba nervioso no solo por la pelea, sino por el hecho de tener que vencer a Sol. Era su deber como Nefilim, pero le dolía muy profundo en el corazón .

Habían estado juntos un par de semanas ,habían entrenado , cabalgado y habían pasado buenos ratos. Él le había dicho que la quería y ella se sorprendió como si nunca se lo hubieran dicho. Lo que provocó que quedara guardada una parte de ella en el corazón de Ian.

Jocelyn estaba observando su runa de Alíanza. Se la había hecho junto a Luke y ahora se estaban preparando para la batalla. Sabía que se perderían muchas vidas, pero eso no le sacaba emoción, su ultima batalla fue el Levantamiento y fue hace 17 años. Y hoy, se terminaría lo que ella no pudo terminar aquella vez. Su esposo y su hija estarían en su contra. Su pequeña nena que nació contaminada por culpa del monstruo de Valentine, su pequeña nena de ojos negros que tendría que poder amar y sentir. No había forma de rescatarla, y eso le dolía en el alma, su hija tendría que morir de una forma u otra.

Isabelle Lightwood había corrido y corrido.  
Tenía que buscar al monstruo y cazarlo. O cazarla, mejor dicho. Pagaría por meterse en su familia y arruinarla.  
Jace estaba en busca de Valentine, y a esta altura ya debería saber la verdad. Izzy esperaba que haya matado a la bestia, o lastimado,así ella podría terminar con el trabajo. Nadie superaba a Jace, nadie.  
Primero buscaría a su hermano, le contaria todo, y juntos irían a matarla.  
A por la venganza.


End file.
